


that's not a skirt, girl, that's a sawn off shotgun

by blue_blue_electricblue



Series: cw: graphic descriptions of elias [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Sexual Tension, cw: graphic descriptions of elias, elias is everyone's hot boss thank you for coming to my ted talk, i just think he's handsome okay, men in skirts, this is mostly a crack fic but let me have my fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_blue_electricblue/pseuds/blue_blue_electricblue
Summary: Martin still remembers the first time he saw Elias dress... differently.
Series: cw: graphic descriptions of elias [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693177
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	that's not a skirt, girl, that's a sawn off shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> listen. sometimes,,, you just,, get a little possessed. and can only write about elias, forever. sometimes this is because you're in love with him.
> 
> someone please lift this curse elias has put on me,,,,, free me from this prison,,, i can't write about anything but him,,
> 
> anyway this is short hope u enjoy

Elias Bouchard was an attractive man. This was fine. Really, it was! Martin was not so much of a useless homosexual that an attractive boss would put him out of comission.

Well. Well maybe that wasn’t true, considering his  _ other _ boss, but regardless, Elias was attractive, but not really Martin’s type, and so he could go about his day and exist in the archives without a problem.

But the first time Martin sort of realized that it may  _ not _ actually be fine was when– well, it was a morning where where Tim had walked in around the same time as Martin and they were chatting amicably, and Tim was mentioning that Elias was quite handsome, wasn’t he, shame he was such a boomer, he did look good in his suit but he would look better in–

And then from behind them they heard the door open, and Rosie said, “You look very well today, Mr. Bouchard,” and Elias said, “Thank you, Rosie,” and Martin looked over his shoulder and.

And.

Tim, beside him, inhaled sharply.

“Good morning, Martin, Tim,” Elias said, nodding at them both in turn. His lips were painted red and the world could have ended in that moment but it still wouldn’t have mattered as much as Elias’s lips.

His heels clicked loudly against the marble floors as he walked away. Martin couldn’t find it in him to respond as his eyes trailed up from the elegant stilettos that wrapped around Elias’s feet, up the sheer black stockings that covered his  _ long long  _ legs, to the edge of the high-waisted black pencil skirt that framed his thighs and hips in a way that was almost hypnotic. Your hips sway more when you wear heels, Martin remembered reading, to help keep balance. The bright red blouse had three-quarter sleeves, and tattoos of eyes and basilisks and charms were visible on his arms. He wore the most expensive looking necklace Martin had ever seen, sparkling in the cold light of the entrance to the Institute and dangling earrings of eyes to accompany all of the other chains and cuffs and diamond studs that seemed to make his ears flash with every movement.

Elias turned the corner and was out of sight.

“Oh,” Tim said, sounding a little strangled.

“Right,” Martin said, hoping he sounded a little less strangled.

“Oh, you’re new, huh?” said Brian from accounting. “Yeah. That happens sometimes.”

Martin tried to hum in interest, but all he managed was an aborted sound in his throat.

Brian laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. You’ll never get used to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> just started using [twitter](https://twitter.com/bluezaffre) so come say hi to me!!


End file.
